The present invention relates to a computer system for executing a job by utilizing an electronic mail system, and also to a method for outputting/reporting a job execution condition and a job execution result in an electronic mail system.
Various methods for utilizing computer systems employing electronic mail have been proposed as follows: (1) a job execution result is asked by electronic mail on a host computer and registered in a mail box of a distribution destination, as disclosed in JP-A-1-108830; (2) a job execution is requested for a host manager by electronic mail so that an execution for a host manager by electronic mail so that an execution result mail is distributed by a host computer, as disclosed in JP-A-64-67672; and (3) the execution of a job and the distribution of the execution result are requested for a host computer by electronic mail through an electronic mail system independent of the host computer, as disclosed in JP-A-1-267758.
It is, of course, desired to provide an optimum method for utilizing the computer system in conjunction with the electronic mail as the information communicating means, in which the job is executed in the computer system with employment of the electronic mail, and the job execution result is obtained by utilizing again the electronic mail.
For instance, when the job executed under control of the computer system is accomplished, it is desirable to output the job execution result on such an output device in accordance with an arbitrary method for outputting a job-execution-completion report and a job execution result requested by the user. This output device owns various factors such as place, timing, and output quality, which are required by the user of the electronic mail system.
Otherwise, in view of standpoints of users, it is preferable for them to grasp the execution conditions of the job requested by them at any time and any place. In other words, there are some possibilities that the users do not always want to obtain the job execution results, but immediately wish to recognize the job execution conditions, or whether or not the job execution is completed under normal condition. Then, after the users confirm such a normal end of the job execution, they will try to obtain the job execution result.
On the other hand, taking account of the system, a large amount of data transfer operation is required in order to distribute the job execution results in the computer system, which is greatly different from the general-purpose electronic mail system. A memory capacity to store a single job execution result is on average. Therefore, it is desirable to realize such an electronic mail system that no excessive loads are given to the entire system while the above-explained large amounts of data are processed, and furthermore no specific utilization restrictions are given to a large number of users of the electronic mail system.
In view of this consideration, none of the above-referenced prior art could disclose and/or teach how to satisfy both conditions, namely, convenience for the users of the electronic mail system, and reduction in loads given to the electronic mail system.